This invention relates generally to the field of electrically powered cooking devices, and more particularly to an improved broiler suitable for either indoor or outdoor use in which the heating element is positioned above the food, rather than beneath the food to obtain a true broiling action, as distinguished from a frying or roasting cooking process.
In the broiling of foods, such as meats, it is known to position the heat source above the food which is supported upon a grill so that gravy, melted fat and the like can be collected in a pan disposed therebeneath. Most indoor cooking ranges, both electric and gas fired types normally include an enclosure which serves this purpose in addition to separate heat sources positioned beneath the food product for baking.
However, most portable outdoor cooking devices using either charcoal or propane gas have heat sources disposed beneath a grill which supports the food. As cooking progresses, drippings fall upon the burning charcoal or heated lava rock to be ignited and consumed. As a result, there is little or no gravy, and the meat is often undesirably charred to effect the flavor of the meat. A true broiling process is not obtained.